Golden Smile and Vicious Skylark
by snowlace
Summary: Somewhere along the way Dino Cavallone's big goofy smile had evolved into a playful, sexy smirk. A small collection of D18 one-shots. Slight OOC in the form of Dino being suave and Hibari being tsundere. Mentions of 6927.
1. It Started With a Smile

**AN:** This is going to be the first of a collection of one-shots featuring my favorite KHR pair, Dino and Hibari! :D I've never written for this pair before despite them being my OTP. I hope I don't butcher it too badly xD

* * *

It Started With a Smile

Hibari Kyouya wasn't quite sure where the change had occurred. But somewhere along the way Dino Cavallone's big goofy smile had evolved into a playful, sexy smirk. Said sexy smirk was peaking out at him from across the long dining table currently seating the Vongola guardians and Tsuna's friends as Dino took a sip of whine.

* * *

Crowding as usual_, Hibari had scoffed when the Vongola Tenth timidly approached him with the invitation for the yearly get together. After all these years Tsuna still hadn't gotten the message that Hibari Kyouya was permanently declining his invitation. He just kept coming back every year, much to Hibari's chagrin. But something had changed this year. Hibari paused for a moment before his usual rebuttal of "I'll bite you to death, herbivore". It was in this pause that the mafia golden boy appeared, all smiles and friendly gestures per usual. With his arm around his "little brother's" shoulders, Dino had beamed back at the silently raging Hibari._

_"You're coming this year aren't you Kyouya?", he smiled. It was more of a suggestion than a question._

_Dino Cavallone yelped as cold metal connected viciously with his jaw. Poor Tsuna had promptly darted away and into the safety of the school's walls, rather terrified by Hibari's imposing aura._

_Hibari glowered down at Dino who was now residing on the damp grass with a sheepish expression and a bloody lip. Dino chuckled, low and dark and oh so provocative. Hibari took the bait and lunged forward for another attack as Dino got to his feet again. The sound of metal clunking against bones and a whip cracking could be heard across the school grounds, Dino's taunting laughter spilling out as an accompaniment to the orchestra of bloody chaos._

* * *

_"Come on Kyouya", Dino purred, lips brushing ever so slightly against Hibari's ear as he struggled against the Cavallone's constraining whip. "You never know...you might actually enjoy yourself for once."_

_"I don't crowd with herbivores and their herbivore friends", the prefect said with a slight sniff. He was pouting, the Cavallone noted. Cute._

_"And I'll bite you to death if you keep smiling at me like that Bucking Horse", Hibari added on as an afterthought. A predatory grin was starting to form on Dino's face._

_"If you come to the party I'll let you bite me to death afterwards"_

_Hibari stared back at him with stoic dignity._

_"A spar I mean!" Dino reiterated, "we can fight for as long as you like. All night if you want."_

_"You won't hold back this time" Hibari dictated, "you'll give me your complete attention and fight at your full strength"._

_"Of course", the blonde affirmed with a slow, patient smile, "So does this mean you're coming?"_

_Hibari turned around to head back into his beloved school, took a few steps and paused for the second time that day._

_"Fine."_

* * *

Dino's eyes glittered mischievously as he took another sip of whine, never taking his gaze off of Hibari. It was fucking creepy, Hibari decided, averting his eyes as a tiny hint of something that might have been a blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Having fun Kyouya?" Dino drawled, sexy smirk still affixed to his features.

_Tch_, was the only reply he received from the now obviously flustered prefect.

Dino held back a genuine laugh, shielding his mouth with his hand so that Hibari wouldn't have more reason to break out his tonfas and deliver the Cavallone a swift beating for his insolence. "You're so cute Kyouya", he breathed out. Wrong move. It had escaped from Dino before his brain had even come to terms with what he was uttering. The guests around them were mostly oblivious to the exchange going on between the Cloud guardian and Cavallone leader. Tsuna had caught the last remark however and looked concerned. Most likely for the safety of those in immediate distance from the violent Hibari. But the scuffle of tonfas never came. Instead Kyouya's light blush deepened still as he looked away from Dino. What had come over him? That bastard Cavallone and his fucking smirk. It was that smirk, Hibari was sure. It had just caught him off guard was all. Or maybe it was the whine. He wasn't used to alcohol.

"You said I could bite you to death after this", Hibari murmured so that only Dino could hear him. His eyes held a menacing tinge to them, which, when coupled with the blush on his cheeks made for a very adorable Kyouya, Dino concluded.

"Getting impacient are we?"

"You--", but Hibari was cut off as a very irritating presence made itself known as Rokudo Mukuro plopped down into the seat next to Dino and promptly turned his attentions to the Cavallone. Dino, being Dino couldn't help but to chatter away cheerfully with Hibari's sworn enemy. The guy just didn't have a clue. Hibari's irritation was reaching a new level. _Disgusting_, he scowled. Mukuro was actually trying to flirt! And with Dino no less. To top it all off, Mukuro kept making not so subtle glances in Hibari's direction as if to gauge his reaction to the whole spectacle. Pointedly, Hibari turned his head away, nose raised ever so slightly as an expression of his distaste.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was still observing the whole exchange with increasing concern, just waiting for Hibari to finally boil over and take out his tonfas to crack some skulls. Nervously, the Tenth made his way across the room to defuse the situation.

"M-Mukuro-san, a word?" He squeaked out, eyes wide and innocent. Mukuro, being Mukuro couldn't resist a request like that. He took on a predatory grin similar to Cavallone's early expression and followed his boss' retreating back into the crowd and away from Dino.

Dino offered Hibari a cheerful, oblivious smile as he finally turned his attentions back to the seething prefect.

"What were you saying just now Kyouya?

"Outside"

"Hmm..?"

"Get outside now", Hibari ordered harshly. His tonfas were already visible. Across the room Tsuna cringed slightly, anticipating the oncoming fight.

* * *

_Crack_. Dino's back slammed into the wall of the alleyway as Hibari Kyouya lunged at him, tonfas flying.

"You could at least give me a warning!", he whined, "Besides, we should do this back at the school."

His words fell on deaf ears as Hibari continued his assault. Dino dodged an incoming tonfa narrowly as it made contact with the wall, leaving behind a bit of crumbling brick. Hibari's eyes burned with pure rage.

"Kyouya...", Dino's voice took on a softer tone. "What's the matter with you? I said we'd spar eventually. Why are you so angry with me?"

_The bastard_, He fumed. But Dino had caught Hibari in that gaze of his that had, over the years become more and more difficult to look away from. And his whip had very sneakily coiled it's way around Kyouya's hands during his moment of distraction. Dino gave a soft tug, pulling Hibari closer to him. Their chests were almost touching, faces a little too close for Hibari's comfort. He could smell the light scent of champagne coupled with something distinctly Italian that he couldn't quite place. It was very Dino, whatever it was.

"Kyou--" Hibari's teeth sunk into Dino's neck, finally making good on that age old threat. "Ahh!", Dino gasped out.

Hibari's hands were still bound by Dino's whip as Dino pushed them up, pinning the younger man against the wall as he continued to bite into Dino's neck. Dino slowly released the whip, opting instead to pin Hibari's wrists to the wall with his own hands.

"Is that all...Kyouya?" Dino drawled, low and seductive, that sexy smirk back in place. It was too much. Hibari growled, finally removing his teeth from Dino's neck. He stared back at the Cavallone defiantly, licking Dino's blood from the corner of his lip. His cheeks were flushed again, hair tousled from the struggle.

Dino chuckled softly, "you were jealous hmm?

Hibari's eyes flashed. Since when was Dino that perceptive? And since when was Hibari jealous of anything pertaining to Dino Cavallone for that matter?

"You presume too much Cavallone."

Dino backed him further into the wall. Hibari was now completely trapped between the cold brick and Dino's warm body.

A soft ghost of hot breath against Hibari's ear, "I'm tired of playing these games with you Kyouya." Dino's lips lightly nipped at Hibari's earlobe. It took Hibari a tremendous amount of self-restraint not to cry out then. Even still, a quiet "hnng" escaped from him, further provoking Dino who proceeded to raise his knee up slightly between Hibari's legs, brushing against the erection that Kyouya hadn't realized was developing.

There was no denying it now as Dino's smile took on a new level of pervertedness. "Do I really presume too much?"

Hibari didn't get a chance to respond as Dino finally captured his lips. His resistance quickly crumbling as Dino's tongue brushed against his own and Dino's hand travelled under his shirt. They finally separated for air, Dino's forehead coming to rest gently against Hibari's. Their eyes met. Hibari huffed lightly as he gazed up into the older man's eyes, a cute pink blush coloring his cheeks. Dino positively beamed at him, eyes twinkling and lips curving upwards in amusement. "That was nice Kyouya. You should bite me to death more often."

"I haven't bitten you to death yet", Hibari smiled coldly, "not even close".

Dino smirked in response, taking out his cellphone to call for the car. He spoke in rapid Italian, words Hibari didn't yet understand. Words he would only come to learn over the next few years.

* * *

The car door slammed shut and Hibari gripped Dino's tie, climbing straight onto his lap. Seconds later the tie hit the floor and Hibari was straddling Dino, biting into his neck yet again, something that would later become somewhat of a tradition between them. Romario pressed a button and the window dividing the driver and the back passenger seats went up. It was common courtesy after all. Romario was never one to judge when it came to his boss. And he didn't so much as raise an eyebrow when he heard the telltale sound of a zipper being undone. Instead he turned up the volume as Moonlight Sonata drowned out the highly suspicious sounds coming from the back seat.

* * *

**Omake:**

Over the next couple of weeks Tsuna noticed the curious amount of bite-marks that had begun to form all over Dino's neck. Perhaps he's got a new pet? The Vongola boss reasoned with himself feebly. Reborn shot him a look that said something like "whatever helps you sleep at night kid".

**Omake 2:**

"You know...we can try that too if you're into it", Rokudo Mukuro suggested cheerfully. Tsuna blushed profusely.

* * *

**AN:** I got kind of lazy/silly at the end there. There will be actual lemons in future fics I promise :]


	2. Transient Clouds

**AN:** I originally wrote this as a lemon at around three in the morning a few weeks ago. When I looked back on it however, it seemed rather silly and not very good so I revised it. Now it's just an angsty little snippet of a story. I hope you like it anyway xD

* * *

Transient Clouds

Hibari Kyouya sat in the back pew of a packed cathedral, eyes narrowed and arms crossed stiffly over his chest, irritated, uncomfortable and bloody well bored out of his mind. Somehow he had managed to tolerate the crowding and the noise and the sentimentality of it all up to this point for the sake of some small amount of begrudging respect for the Vongola Decimo. That respect was only a side effect of years and years of battles, observing the formerly wimpy boy grow into the powerful Mafioso he was meant to become.

_"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife...in sickness and in health...till death do you part..."_

Kyoko was radiant in her white dress, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with life. Tsuna held a solemn dignity, no longer did he allow emotions to dance across his face in the way they once did when he was but a boy. It was a necessary adaption. A lot of things were. Just like the cold distance that had spread between the Vongola boss and his Mist guardian. _It is his duty as the head of the famiglia to produce an heir._

Hibari closed his eyes, a soft sigh. This whole thing had been rather troublesome. Flying all the way to Italy for a wedding when both the participants lived in Japan. _But they won't for much longer_, he recalled warily. The Vongola were relocating to Italy. Hibari had refused at first. Of course he had refused. He could never leave Namimori. _The base will be in Italy but the guardians are free to travel between residences._

It had been a long time, many years since Hibari had stood on Italian soil, drank Italian whine and--

"That suit looks marvellous on you Kyouya."

Hibari started slightly as the unwanted subject of his musings plopped down into the empty seat beside him. His golden hair had grown out since Hibari had last seen him and subtle, barely noticeable laugh lines had started to form on his smiling face.

"Your age is starting to show, Cavallone", Hibari smirked.

"How many years has it been now? Four, five? And that's all you have to say?", Dino's tone was playful however and his eyes had that little sparkle to them that Hibari had grown somewhat fond of. He would never admit that to the man in question of course. Such a thing was unthinkable and his pride would never allow it.

Hibari turned his cheek slightly, a tad bit uncomfortable under Dino's intense gaze. He coughed slightly, clearing his throat.

A quiet chuckle sounded from Dino's end of the bench. "Still as cute as ever Kyouya."

_Che_, was all the response Dino received as Hibari's eyes drifted back to the scene at the front of the church.

"It's kind of surreal", Dino murmured, "seeing Tsuna all grown up and getting married, and to Kyoko no less! Sort of nostalgic in a way. Remember how he used to have that huge crush on her? Before Mukuro I mean...", Dino trailed off awkwardly. His shoulders sagging slightly as the reality sunk in. "Do you...think he'll be happy with this?", he glanced at Hibari, waiting in silence for a while before starting at the sound of his former pupil's voice.

"Happiness is irrelevant to this."

Dino looked pained.

"He has a duty, a responsibility as the Vongola Decimo to produce an heir". Hibari's voice sounded flat and empty to Dino's ears, like he was repeating lines in a play which he'd read hundreds of times before, words which had ceased to mean anything and only provoked a hollow feeling in one's bones.

* * *

The sky was overcast, the air silent on the steps of the great cathedral as Dino took a long drag on his cigarette. He sighed, exhaling a scalding breath of smoke from his lungs as he gazed out over the grounds, anything to take his mind off the unsung message to Kyouya's words. _You have a duty, a responsibility as the head of the Cavallone to produce an heir_. He was well aware of the situation even without Kyouya's subtle hints. Why did he think Dino had been absent from his life for these past few years? It wasn't because his feelings for the Cloud guardian had faded over time. He had tried for the sake of duty to put aside whatever this..thing he had with Kyouya was. But it had been a fruitless endeavour. He had met with countless daughters of various families but his smiles could never be anything more than polite and cordial and _forced_ in their company. His men as always were nothing less than one hundred percent on his side.

_"You don't have to do this boss. You can always choose someone to be your heir. We don't want you to do something that will make you unhappy."_

Dino had laughed then, some kind of combination of bitterness and relief. _"You're too good to me Romario"._

And so he had come to Tsuna's wedding. He would have come anyways of course but there was still that ulterior motive. Kyouya would be there. And of course he hadn't been able to resist when he saw him sitting there alone in his expensive suit, poised and pristine as always. They had slipped back into their usual banter just as if they had seen each other yesterday and there had never been any great distance between the two of them.

A warm hand brushed against his own, taking the lighter from his fingers with ease and flicking it effortlessly.

"I didn't know you smoked Kyouya."

"I don't", the dark haired man replied, blowing a ring of smoke in Dino's direction.

Silence.

"I missed you", his voice was so low that Dino had barely caught the words.

Dino's eyes widened and a quick blush sprung to his cheeks, "C-cute!" he choked out, laughing as Hibari pouted and proceeded to smack him upside the head somewhat half-heartedly.

"I missed you too Kyouya. I missed you a lot", he smiled sadly, done with teasing. Taking a step forward, Dino raised his hand up, ghosting over Hibari's cheek. His thumb nudged lightly against Hibari's bottom lip as the usually cold Cloud guardian leaned into his touch, eyes smouldering beneath thick lashes.

Dino's other hand encircled Hibari's wrist, pulling him closer as their lips just barely brushed in a rare moment of tenderness.

"I lo--"

The sound of Hibari's voice was swallowed whole as the church bells tolled, doors flying open as the newly married couple made their way out onto the steps and down into the waiting limo, wedding party following. Noise and movement blurred as Dino's eyes searched wildly for Hibari. But he had lost sight of him. The Cloud had drifted away.

The moment was lost.

* * *

Omake:

Years later, Dino Cavallone would wonder if he had only imagined it, if Hibari Kyouya had ever come so close to saying those words or if it had just been Dino's own mind longing to hear it. A piece of him died that day when he lost sight of Kyouya in the crowd, a piece of him that would remain buried for several more years until the Cloud would drift back into his life as if he never had left it to begin with.


	3. Five Percent

**AN:** First of all, apologies for such a long time with no update! xD I've been just simply too brain dead from school to even attempt to write something for fun. But I'm in the D18 mood again so expect more of them from me. Anyways, this is just a short little one-shot that takes place earlier in the timeline of the series. Definitely pre time-skip. The rating is probably about **T **because of violence, biting and mild innuendo. Sorry I'm such a tease. Enjoy~ 8D

* * *

Five Percent

Dino Cavallone was full of surprises.

Ninety five percent of the time he was all bumbling charm and disarming smiles but there was still that other five percent. That other five percent, Hibari Kyouya found, was most disconcerting. It was in Dino's eyes sometimes, a look Hibari couldn't quite place. He seemed much older in those moments, much like the seasoned mafioso professional with whom Hibari had only ever heard passing whispers of. He certainly wasn't the cheerful and foolish tutor trading blows of metal and whip on the rooftops of Namimori. No, in those moments Dino was an enigma to Hibari.

Sometimes it was when they were sparring that Hibari would notice it.

Dino would lash out at him after a particularly nasty tonfa blow with renewed vigor and much more strength than he had ever displayed to the prefect before. Hibari was often left wondering just how much and how often Dino was holding back in their battles.

It was nothing short of infuriating.

And so Hibari would push and goad and attack until their clothes were bloodied and torn and Dino was grinning a mad sort of grin that sent a not too unpleasant shiver through Hibari's body. Seconds later Dino would promptly slump to the ground, passed out to the world. Hibari would scoff, straightening and smoothing out his clothes whilst eying the unconscious Cavallone with mild wariness.

He would chastise himself mentally for getting worked up, for thinking for a second that the idiot Dino was...was _what_ exactly? It was better not to speculate. Spending too much time contemplating Dino Cavallone only ever lead to frustration and irration for Hibari. Yet still, in moments where he was less than himself, drifting to sleep or already in dream, his mind would wander back to the crack of a whip, the messy golden hair, those enigmatic smiles.

* * *

It was supposed to be a standard job, one hit was all. Yet they had miscalculated, failing to anticipate the target's entourage lurking in the shadows.

Guns blaring, the crack of a whip, the distinct sound of metal connecting with bone, bodies flying left and right. Hibari's back nearly touching Dino's as they fought. A stray bullet whizzing by, just clipping the fabric of Hibari's coat. And Dino was no longer at his back, the Cavallone boss was fighting on his own now. No more games. No more sunny smiles. He was all fluid motion and cold killing intent, a thing of horrifying beauty. Hibari could hardly tear his eyes away, even as he too faced an onslaught of opponents.

Dino was laughing now as he sliced through the last of their assailants. He finally glanced back at his comrade, to see a flushed and exhausted Hibari.

"Can't keep up now Kyouya?", he chuckled, "tsk...I'm disappointed. Guess we've still got a lot of training left hmm?"

Hibari was scowling. "You..."

Dino took a few steps towards him, the usual cheery expression starting to return to his face. "Not to worry Kyouya! You fought brilliantly you ju--"

He was cut off by a sharp blow of metal. Unexpected tonfas came flying at him as he stumbled backwards.

"Hey, hey! Easy now Kyouya! I was only k--"

"Shut up", Hibari's voice was a deadly calm. His expression it's usual brand of stoic and unreadable. His eyes however were full of fire and his grip at Dino's throat nearly suffocating.

"Stop smiling Cavallone", he spoke quietly, "I'm about to bite you to death and you still can't get that stupid grin off your face. You must be some kind of masochist."

"Hmmm", Dino's grin widened, "That's cute Kyouya. You keep saying that yet you never seem to follow through." Dino was positively beaming now, his eyes alight with mischief.

A slight upturn of Hibari's lips.

"You are a strange creature, Bucking Horse", he murmured before leaning in closer, his breath ghosting over Dino's neck.

Dino's eyes widened slightly as he felt teeth against his skin. And then Hibari bit. Hard.

"Ow ow ow!!" Dino whined as Hibari's teeth drew blood, "Kyouya what the hell!"

"What did you expect Cavallone?", he drawled with a bloody smirk, "you've been trying to provoke me all this time haven't you? Holding back as if I were some child like that Tsunayoshi when you have this kind of strength." Hibari's eyes glanced pointedly over the bodies strewn across the ground.

Dino laughed lightly, "come on now Kyouya. Do you expect me to fight my dear pupil as if I were going in for the kill? That's hardly--"

"Yes", Hibari interrupted, "that's exactly what I expect. I don't need you to coddle me. I'm not some herbivore."

"No..." Dino sighed, "you certainly are not."

"And neither are you", Hibari spat out in an accusatory tone. He stared back into Dino's searching gaze with defiance. For a split second Hibari thought he saw that fire again, that look that Dino had when he let himself go in battle, when he took off the mask of the smiling jester and allowed the monster in him to rear it's head. Hibari was interested in that monster. In the coming years he would spend much of his time with Dino attemping to draw it out once again.

Dino was silent for a moment, searching Hibari's eyes with reserved curiosity. "When did you reach that conclusion Kyouya?"

"It's been a theory of mine for a while now."

Hibari Kyouya was full of surprises.

* * *

**Omake:**

"You tasted good" Hibari smiled at Dino with an almost cat-like expression.

Dino blushed hotly, spluttering "W-what!?"

"When I bit you", Hibari almost laughed, clearly amused by Dino's reaction. "You tasted good."


	4. Three

**AN:** This is just a quick little drabble (it's actually a bit over a drabble length haha). Who would have thought that keeping it under 100 words would be so tricky?

* * *

Three

The first time Hibari Kyouya took a bite out of Dino Cavallone they were standing on a battlefield with the scent of blood and carnage caressing the air.

The second time Hibari sunk his teeth into Dino occurred on a sidewalk in Italy with passersby left to gawk at the rather startling spectacle.

The third time Hibari Kyouya bit Dino Cavallone there was no mistaking the intent of his hand as it crept under Dino's shirt and and up to glide over his toned stomach. There was no denying the want as their lips met hungrily, as they pressed up against each other. A growl rumbling somewhere low in Dino's chest causing Hibari's stomach to do back-flips he would never care to admit to.


End file.
